A Day in the Life of a Random Encounter
by K Project
Summary: A cactuar plots revenge, and Lulu waxes philosophical. Alternate title: Why I hate levelling up. smirk


It's peaceful in the desert, at least when the weather's right. The hot breeze, whispering amongst the sands, speaks only of serenity. Though I'm sure you've heard Bikanel Island is a barren wasteland, it's not nearly as lifeless as it seems at first. Snakes and lizards are behind every rock, basking in the abundant light. Insects nibble on whatever they can get. Sand Wolves slink behind the sand dunes, always on the lookout for a meal. Zuus and Alcyones prowl the skies. The people who lived here, the Al Bhed, seemed nice enough. They kept to themselves, mostly, so I can't say much about them. But they were okay, I guess.  
  
And then, there's me. Well, not just me. There's a whole village of us. My spiky brethren and I. We're the Cactuars, a proud people with a proud history, and a proud fighting tradition.   
  
And that last point brings me to the desert's most recent "visitors": insane, psychotic humans. I just don't get these people. They kill our brothers, and they break through our security. Then, they traipse through our nice, clean village, and get this: they kill everything that moves! Not even for food, which I could understand. I don't know what a "triple AP weapon" is, but I'm not sure I want to. It's barbaric!  
  
But you didn't come here to hear me griping. Okay, let's get on with the story...  
  
  
***  
  
The desert is almost still. Almost, for it never truly sleeps. A summoner, and her guardians, stride onward through the endless burning sand. A single streak of green is seen, momentarily, darting elsewhere.  
  
***  
  
I run for cover, as fast as I can. A small army of my friends are waiting elsewhere, and for once, we'll end this our way. As I dash off, some of the other scouts join me. Safety in numbers, after all. Especially with those whackos about. I hear the sounds of battle behind me, the clash of swords on carapace, and a scream. It was a Sand Wolf.  
  
  
***  
  
"Not bad for an old guy," Tidus says, as Auron slays another Sand Wolf. He "hmmph"s in response, and sheathes his katana. I murmur, "It's not a game, Tidus. These Wolves are noble creatures, and we aren't savages. Every day in the desert is a-"  
  
"Lu, he doesn't need a lecture right now. They're just stupid animals, ya?"  
  
***  
  
I think they're discussing something amongst themselves. Who can tell? I don't even know if they have a language. They're like a force of nature, like a sandstorm. They just come in, and leave destruction behind them. But I digress. My friends are waiting for me to give the signal.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid animals? You're one to talk. These Sand Wolves were more intelligent than you are. Look at their eyes. They glimmer. 'stupid animals'' eyes wouldn't-"  
  
He's ignoring me. But maybe Tidus will learn something from me. I don't expect Wakka to respond; if he's learned one thing from all the years we've known each other, it's "Don't argue with the black mage."  
  
***  
  
We pause for a brief rest. But, really, everything's brief for us. We live at hyperspeed. We run like the wind. And, thanks to those "heroes", even our lives are brief. I glance backward at the group, who are quickly gaining on us. That pale one seems to be trying to communicate something. Now that I look at her closely, I notice a faint gleam of intelligence in her eyes. Maybe they have a language, after all.  
  
***  
  
I stop my rant. No one's listening, after all, and it's best to not waste breath in this heat. Eventually, Tidus raises his voice. "Alright, Sand Wolves aren't dumb, but what about those freaky cactuses?"  
  
"They build villages. That's one of the signs of an intelligent race. But, I don't know..."  
  
Rikku shrieks, up ahead. "Lulu! Help!"  
  
***  
  
Oh, DAMN! I signal one of the others to run ahead. "They're almost here! Just go! We'll be fine if one of us-"  
  
"EYO! It's too late! THEY'RE-"  
  
***  
  
It's over all too quickly. Tidus strikes, calls on his preternatural speed, strikes again...  
  
***  
  
"AAAGH!"  
  
My companions are cut down, one by one. I watch as they're cut down around me, until I'm the only one left. I stand my ground; I'm a warrior, and I'll go down as one! "Go on, blondie, do it! I dare you! You may slay me here, but-ERK!"  
  
The last thing I see is the pale one, turning her face away, her (her? it's just a guess, really) head bowed.  
  
***  
  
I can't watch as Tidus kills the last one. I know, it's silly, but I don't want to watch him (him? do they have genders?) die. Then it's back to the Airship, and from there, onward to Zanarkand...  
  
***  
  
After that, it's a little fuzzy. I really have no idea what happened. Did they meet up with our army? I hope so. They're a MENACE. It would serve them right.  
  
But, judging from the flood of us fiends into the Farplane, I'd have to guess "no".  
  
I'd tell you about how dying's not as bad as it's made out to be, but you already know all that. You're a - what are you? Were you, I mean.   
  
...   
  
A Varuna. Nice. Did they get you too?   
  
...   
  
Told you! MENACES! Hey, maybe you'd like to tell me your story, sometime? It doesn't have to be right now. We've got all the time in the world, after all. 


End file.
